DC COMICS: Legends Of Tomorrow (s1 ep12 Last Refuge)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The episode opens with the Time Masters sentencing a Time Pirate to death by Omega Protocol. As the Pilgrim, the Time Master's elite assassin, makes contact in the past, the Time Pirate falls to his knees and is quickly erased from existence. Strolling into the Time Masters' chamber, the Pilgrim is given her next assignment: Rip Hunter's rogue band of time travelers. In Central City in 1990, Rip and the team pose as firefighters to protect a young Mick Rory from getting assassinated by the Pilgrim. A younger Rory watches his house burn from a distance while the Pilgrim sneaks up from behind. At the last moment, Ray suddenly unshrinks in front of Rory and blasts the Pilgrim and tells Rory to "Come with me if you want to live." The team quickly retreats back into the timestream, with young Rory in tow. Jax is assigned to keep an eye on the young arsonist (who was told that he's in ARGUS custody). Meanwhile, Sara and Kendra discuss Kendra's relationship with Ray while sparring. After Rip explains that The Pilgrim only has one chance to kill each person due to the nature of the timeline, Gideon informs him that their next target is Sara in 2007 Starling City. Sara's spending her day with her father at the police station when the Pilgrim attacks and rips through the entire police force. Sara and Rory stop the Pilgrim before she assassinates young Sara. After fighting the Pilgrim off, they bring Sara's younger self onto the Waverider before learning that Gideon has lost the Pilgrim's trail, meaning that the remaining team is now more vulnerable than ever. The team squabble among themselves about the Pilgrim until Sara notices her younger self squabbling with young Rory. After Sara breaks the two of them up, Kendra comforts Ray about the Pilgrim possibly hunting his younger self in the past. Ray talks about how his "calm place" is his memories of the two years he spent with Kendra in Hub City and tries to propose to Kendra before he suddenly collapses. Gideon diagnoses him with internal injuries and notices a temporal anamoly two years in his past. When Rip and Firestorm arrive at Palmer Labs, the Pilgrim is beating the stuffing out of Ray. The Pilgrim nearly kills Ray, but Rip uses a prototype ATOM suit to blast her out of the building. With present day Ray now safe, he proposes to Kendra and gives her an engagement ring. Not wanting to take chances, Rip orders Gideon to go back to Snart, Stein and Jackson's respective birthdays so they can pull all three of them out of the timestream as newborns. It's a risky move, as leaving them out of the timestream for too long would alter history and cause their friends and families to forget they existed. Also, Kendra is conflicted about her new engagement to Ray. Sara promises to help her figure it out right after they steal some babies. Ray overhears Sara and Kendra's conversation and looks very sad. Kendra and Sara steal baby Snart, but not before gushing about how cute he was as a baby. They pass him off to young Rory and Sara before planning baby Stein's kidnapping. Rip and Rory grab baby Stein from the side of the road, while Ray and Stein go to nab Jackson. When Stein sees Jax's father at the hospital (who dies two weeks after Jackson was born), he grabs his partner so he can finally meet his dad. Right after Jackson's dad leaves, the Pilgrim shows up to murder a baby, but she missed her chance as Ray grabbed baby Jax and left her a little note in his place. With the whole team now safely in the Waverider, Rip brings them to "the Refuge", the Time Master orphanage where he grew up. They're greeted by Rip's adopted mother, who explains that her true loyalty is to her children, not the Time Masters. The team also learns that Rip's real name is Michael. Rory confronts his younger self about killing his family in the past, and warns him not to burn down the orphanage while he's gone. After the team heads back to the timestream, Stein talks to Jackson about his father, and how he now feels guilty about not saving him in the past. Kendra also opens up to Ray about her meeting with her past self and her warning about not loving anyone but Carter. Ray tells her that she can either be happy with him or listen to her past self and storms off right before Rip summons them all to the bridge to play a message from the Pilgrim. Since the Pilgrim can't kill the team's younger selves, she's now threatening to kill their loved ones, beginning with Jackson's father. Rip contacts the Pilgrim and offers to turn himself in to the Pilgrim, but she says her orders were to stop the entire team. Rip then offers to hand over his younger self, since killing him would prevent the team from ever being formed. Rip sets up a rondezvous at an abandoned Time Masters outpost and has his mother bring his younger self (one of the boys from the orphanage) to meet them. The Pilgrim arrives and offers a prisoner exchange: young Rip for Jackson's father. Ray uses young Rip as a Trojan Horse and then tries to sneak up on the Pilgrim. As the rest of the team attacks, the Pilgrim freezes them all in time and promises to kill all their loved ones for their treachery. But she forgets about young Rip, who stabs her with a knife in the gut. After young Rip stabs the Pilgrim a second time, the team unfreezes and fries the Pilgrim. After the battle, Jax explains to his fathers what's going on, while Rip explains what a cutthroat he was as a child before he became a Time Master. Back at the orphanage, Rip's mother promises him that his team will be safe, while Rory tells his younger self that his family's death wasn't his fault. The rest of the team gives their loved ones amnesia pills. However, Stein's wife doesn't recognize him because (due to their timeline shenanigans) he doesn't technically exist until they return baby Stein back to his proper place in time. Jax also warns his dad to be careful for IEDs. Kendra and Ray have their weekly relationship chat, and Kendra says that he wants to marry Ray. Rip warns the team that they're now on a deadline, so they need to strike Savage at the one place in time where they'll know he'll be: 2166 at the height of his powers. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson